The Warriors Shipping War!
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: What happens when the members of Bunnyclan join together and fight about who they ship? The Warriors Shipping War! Will Toaster win over Brackenfur? Will Fang be the only FirexSand shipper? And will Shelly, the admin, scar everyone with her 'suggestive' coments? Find out in The Warrior Shipping War!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! Shelly is back, and this time with a Warriors Shipping War! These are actual quotes from the members of my forum, Bunnyclan. So, therefore, I own nothing.**

* * *

The members of Bunnyclan gathered around. It was time for the most epic Warriors Shipping War, but none of them knew it. They also didn't know that Shelly, the admin and authoress, was going to make a story of it.

"Let the ships sail, bunnies. The ships with the little Warrior kitties sail away." Shelly said to the members.

"Firestar and Cinderpelt." Poke spoke up.

"Firestar and Cinderpelt!" Shelly agreed..

"Yes! Finally someone that agrees that Sandstorm came out of nowhere! Characters don't just suddenly change like that! And Spottedleaf an Firestar had no chemicals at all! EW!" Poke cheered triumphantly.

"Firestar and Sandstorm is my Own Top Pair…" Fang said quietly.

"Characters don't just randomly shift personalities. There weren't even hints." Poke argued.

"Well," Fang argued back. "I see FirexCinder as a cute mentor crush, but all cool. No love blossom."

"I agree with Poke here. I don't like Firestar and Sandstorm." Shelly piped in.

"Noooooooooooo!" Fang cried. She fell to the ground for dramatic affect.

"Nah." Poke said. "They really had sparks. I mean, come on! The helping find their true love one but actually they are the true love I'm such a sucker for. Also, Sandstorm sort of loses her character throughout the series."

"The way I see it is that after Fireheart saved Sandstorm, she started to respect him, and give him a chance, she then became friends and developed as a crush." Fang pointed out, standing up again.

"Meh, I just don't think that it was realistic for the respect to come so quickly." Poke argued.

"I agree." Clay chimed in.

"I love Sandstorm so much!" Fang cried out.

"I sorta like her." Clay shrugged.

"I like her. Just not one of my faves, that's all. In the later series, though, we don't hear from her much." Shelly said quickly. "Meh. Opinions on Dovewing and Tigerheart?"

"Don't like DovexTiger. Just no…" Fang said.

"DOVEWING IN GENERAL IS JUST EW EW EW EW NO!" Poke shrieked.

"Dovewing is one of my worst cats, right after Bluestar. Please don't kill me!" Fang pleaded.

"I hate her so fricking much. Why the heck would anybody like a Mary-Sue like her?! No redeeming qualities. I will respect your other character likes and dislikes, but I have absolutely no respect for any Mary-Sue fan." Poke blurted out.

"Yeah, I don't really like the Mary-Sues." Fang agreed.

"I don't like Dovewing as an individual. But I have a soft spot for forbidden love. But not LionxHeather. I hate that one." Shelly said with a shake of her head.

"Forbidden love is effing FORBIDDEN! I hate hate hate hate how the Erins make it so common! No, medicine cats should never ever have mates and only in the rare occasion! It's against the warrior effing code not to mate with cats from other clans! It should be rare!" Poke huffed.

"I agree Poke." Fang… uh… agreed. "What are people's opinions on Hollyleaf and Ashfur? Not as a couple, but I just wanna know."

"I don't have strong feeling for either." Shelly sighed.

"Personally, I love Hollyleaf, she's my 2nd best cat, and I'm kinda neutral about Ashfur." Fang told Bunnyclan. "What's your warrior OTP? FirexSand! I hate BramblexJessie, I just personally hated Jessie…"

"SquirrelxBramble." Shelly automatically replied without thinking.

"I love that ship! So cute!" Fang cheered. "Although, I also liked SquirrelxStorm, but BramblexSquirrel is better."

"SquirrelxBramble! FirexCinder! LeafxCrow! LionxIce! HoneyxBerry! Why do I ship so many cats? WHHHHHYYYYYYY?" Toaster cried.

"I ship all the same except LionxIce. I like LionxCinder.

"WHO ELSE SHOULD I SHIP?!" Toaster cried and fell to the ground, pounding her fists and legs on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"OH NO I'M TORN BETWEEN JAYXHALF AND JAYXWILLOW!" Shelly screamed in agony.

"JAYXHALF!" Fang yelled.

"JayxWillow in my opinion." Sayori replied calmly.

"Still cute, I love Willowshine." Fang agreed with a smile.

"THIS IS WHY I NEED HELP!" Shelly screamed again.

"No." Poke said stubbornly. "Bo medicine cat ships anymore, please…. Jayfeather is loyal-ish. And him and Willowshine don't go together anyways. If I was forced to ship him with someone, I would ship JayxHalf, which is canon actually." Poke winked.

"I think JayxHalf can kinda work." Fang reluctantly agreed.

"I agree." Shelly nodded.

"Medicine cat ships are fun to make. Jayfeather has LOADS of ships. JayxWillow, JayxHalf, JayxBriar, and JayxPoppy." Fang cheered. "It's a ship, really, it is."

"Dusky ships MilliexDove, FirexSand, BramblexSquirrel, GraystripexSilverstream WHO WERE MEANT TO BEEEEEEEEEEE! DON'T HATE ON GRAYSTRIPE!" Dusky said crazily.

"I LOVE FIREXSAND!" Fang screamed like a fan girl. "MilliexDove is an odd one…"

"GRAYXSILVER IS AWESOME!" Toaster shrieked. "Why did Millie have to come, why?! JAYXHALF!"

"I don't mind Millie. Please don't kill me!" Fang pleaded again.

"I respect your opinion." Toaster smiled. "The reason I don't really like Millie is because she gave Briarlight all the attention."

"I know, but I respect her." Fang sighed with relief. "Mainly in the manga." she added. "What's your Firestar ship? If you have one."

"FIREXCINDER SO BADLY!" Toaster screamed.

"My OTP is FirexSand. I see FirexCinder as a cute mentor crush. Are you a LeafxCrow shipper?" Fang asked.

"YEP AND I'M PROUD!" Toaster screamed again.

"Aw, sorry, but they are my worst couple. Sorry, I just don't like them, but SHIP AWAY!" Fang yelled, her pointer finger in the air.

"Random Fact About Mw: I used to think when I was younger that shipping was when you put your favorite couple on a ship and you sailed them away on a honeymoon or something." Toaster commented.

"Wow…" Fang said in awe. "I probably would've done the same, only I didn't start fan doming pretty much until now." she smiled.

"Does anybody prefer Nightcloud with Crowfeather? I really wanna know."


End file.
